Truth or Dare, baby?
by Luckyducky-amateur-at-writing
Summary: It's Max's b-day, and Iggy wants to play a sexual truth or dare. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Why?

Chap.1

"Max! C'mon, it's your birthday and we're playing truth or dare!" Ella yelled through my door.

But I wasn't listening.

I was listening to my music, while braiding my long blonde and brown hair.

I smoothed down the dress my mom bought me for my birthday.

It was black, and it only went down like 3 inches below my butt.

What kind of mom buys you that kind of dress, you may ask.

Well, it's the one who wants grandchildren the quick way or wants you to be accidently picked up on a street corner because 'you looked like a hoe and I'm paying 300 dollars.'

Ella, who was learning quickly from Iggy, had picked the lock on the door, and busted in.

"Awwww, Max! You look soooo smexi!" she giggled.

I decided not to kill her, so instead I punched the pillow on the floor.

"Let's go, Fang and Iggy are getting anxious." Ella pulled me up and dragged me downstairs.

Yes, it's my b-day. Yes I'm turning 21. Yes, I'm in love with Fang. Yes, no one's home but me, Ella, Iggy, and Fang. Yes, I'm stupid enough to play truth or dare with my perverted brotherly guy, Iggy. Any more questions before I move on?

"Iggy's asking first!" Ella chirped happily.

I groaned and laid my head in Fang's lap.

Fang stroked my braided hair and waited for Iggy.

"Max!" Iggy chuckled, "Truth or dare."

"Dare!" I said, getting it over with.

Iggy looked at the ceiling for a second, then smiled and looked at me once more, "I dare you to strip naked for Fang, then straddle him."

Fang clenched his fists, "Iggy, this is just the first dare, can't we do something simpler?"

Iggy cackled, "Are you two chicken?"

I stood up, "I don't back down from dares." I told Fang and Iggy.

Iggy popped his knuckles, "I won't watch, just go next door and do it."

I held out my hand and Fang took it.

I lead him next door.


	2. Chapter 2 The dare

Chap.2

"Max, you don't have to do this. We can pretend." Fang said.

I whipped around, "Fang! Do you ever,_ ever_ think I would back down from something this easy? You think this will hurt more than a few broken ribs?" I snapped.

He sat down in the recliner, speading his legs apart a little.

And then I noticed the bump forming in his zipper area.

My eyes widened, "Are you, getting, a boner?"

He nodded, sweat forming on his upper lip.

I suddenly squatting down, then slid up like I see stripper do in movies.

I felt my dress riding up, so I removed it and threw it on the ground.

Now I was just in my pink, see-through, lingerie, Victoria secret, underwear and bra.

Fang's eyes got wider as I started to pull down one of my bra straps.

I removed my bra completely, and put it in Fang's lap, smiling.

He stared down at it, then back up at me.

I grabbed my boob, squeezing it till I heard Fang groan.

I smiled and started slipping my panties down to my knees slowly.

Fang was staring quietly.

I ripped them off and tackled Fang.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, straddling him till he groaned.

I felt the lump in his pants grow bigger, till I felt it going up my j-j.

I licked his lips, smiling evilly at him.

"I think you've been in there long enough!" Iggy said through the door.

I pulled myself from Fang and put my clothes back on.

He was still stunned in the recliner.

I held out my hand and took him back out to Iggy and Ella.

"It's my turn!" Fang said happily, staring at Ella.

"Truth or dare, Ella?" Fang asked evilly.

"Dare!" she chirped.

"I want you to make out with Max." he said.


	3. Chapter 3 YOU AGREE? With hickeys

Chap.3

"Are you crazy?" I asked Fang, who was smiling at me wickedly, again.

Ella looked at Iggy, "Did you two discuss dares before we started?"

Iggy chuckled, "We did nothing of the sort."

Fang kissed my cheek, "Relax, just a minute make-out session with Ella, no biggie."

"No biggie? NO BIGGIE? THAT'S MY FUCKING SISTER!" I yelled at him.

"Step-sister." Iggy corrected.

I sighed, looking at Ella, "Are you ok with this?"

She nodded.

I slowly scooted towards her till we were inches apart.

"Hurry up, you can go next, Max." Iggy said.

I quickly leaned in and kissed Ella.

I felt her tongue against mine, so I pushed mine in her mouth, running it across her teeth.

Her breath smelled of fresh mint, which made me want to kiss her more.

You know, if I was a lesbo.

But I'm not, ha-ha.

She nipped my tongue playfully, smiling on my lips.

"Ok, you guys, you're good." Fang said.

I pulled away, breathing hard.

She nodded and scooted away towards Iggy.

I jumped up, doing a little dance, "MY TURN!"

Fang rolled his eyes and Iggy gulped.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" I asked.

"How about we just call this dare? Because everyone likes doing dares!" Ella chirped.

"Ok!" I said happily.

"Fine." Iggy said.

"Igster, I dare you to give Ella a hickey!" I said.

Ella looked at me, "You're making him give me a hickey? Mom will freak!"

"Too bad, she would freak if she found out I stripped for Fang." I pointed out.

Iggy quickly leaned down and nipped into Ella's neck vein.

Ella groaned and tried to pull back.

"Don't struggle." He whispered, sucking her neck.

"Ok, Iggy, you're not a vampire, you can let go." Ella said.

Iggy pulled back and stared at his work.

A red bite mark was puckering up on her neck quickly.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"I can't remember." Fang said.

Iggy shrugged, "I'll go." He looked around, "Fang, I dare you to have sex with Max tonight."

It was silent all around the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Let's just do it

Chap.4

Iggy crossed his arms and waited for my reaction.

Before I could blow up, Fang exploded on Iggy.

"SEX? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE'RE ONLY 21!" He screeched.

"Well, now that you mention it, I'll change it." Iggy said.

I breathed out, "Thank god."

"I dare you to have sex with Max without protection." Iggy concluded.

I got up, "Fine, we're done here." I slapped Iggy across the face and walked upstairs.

I heard Iggy curse as Ella and Fang followed me.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered.

Ella waved her finger in my face, "Iggy's dare?"

"I know!" I snapped, looking at Fang.

He nodded and followed me in my room.

"Max-" I hushed him.

"I know you want to, Fang, let's get on with it." I told him.

He jumped onto my king-size bed, stretching off his shirt.

I crawled into bed with him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Fang whispered in my ear.

"Why be sorry?" I asked.

"Because, if we're unlucky, you're going to be-" he drifted off.

"I know, but we're ready, Fang, I know you'd be a great father."

He smiled and stroked my hair.

I traced my finger over his bare chest, my fingers lingering over his six-pack.

He removed my dress softly, unbraiding my hair so it laid on his chest where my head was.

I looked into his eyes, his never-ending black eyes.

"Can I?" he rubbed my shoulder where my bra strap was.

I nodded as he unhooked my bra and pulled it off.

I kissed him, licking his lips softly.

I ripped his pants off.

"Do you want me that bad?" Fang whispered.

I nodded as he pulled off my underwear.

"Let's do this." He said, pulling the covers over us.

OOC: Sorry I didn't do the sex scene, I am really tired.

BIC: Max's POV.

I woke up slowly, my boobs hurt from all the handling.

Fang was sleeping beside me, his wings were pressed tightly to his back.

I ran my fingers through his black hair, kissing his red cheeks.

"Good morning." I whispered, stretching.

He groaned and rolled over to face me.

His eyes had bags under them, showing the exhaustion from last night's fiesta.

I pressed up against him, smiling.

"Don't tempt me." He muttered, a smile forming at his lips.

"But it's fun to watch you suffer." I told him playfully.

He reached his hand under the covers and squeezed my butt.

"Fang! You dirty guy you." I said, giving him a little slap in the face.

He got up, getting dressed, he walked out of the room.

"MAXIMUM JOYCE RIDE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" my mom screamed.

I practically jumped out of my skin.

I quickly put on my fluffy purple robe and padded downstairs in my slippers.

My mom was sitting by Nudge and Ella, a vein was popping out of her neck furiously as she stared at Ella with disappointment.

"Oh crap." I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5 Out and About

Chap.5

Mom looked at me, her brown eyes blazing with anger.

"Hey mom, how's it going?" I awkwardly leaned on the wall, trying to smile innocently.

Ella looked at me and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"So, Max, what did you do last night?" Mom asked politely, trying to keep her anger swallowed.

"We played monopoly." I lied.

"Don't you lie to me Maximum!" mom screeched, tears forming in her eyes.

Ella was beginning to sob, because she didn't like to see me in trouble.

And mom was never this angry. I mean, she's been mad, but wow, this is a dousie.

"Do I need to bring Fang down here and ask him?" mom asked icily.

"Momma! I got a hickey from Iggy and Max had sex without protection! Please stop yelling at her!" Ella sobbed.

Nudge looked up from fiddling with her long caramel hair, her eyes wide.

"Ella, I'll talk to you later, go upstairs with Nudge and help Angel fix her hair." She said tightly.

Ella got up, walked past me, and ran upstairs with Nudge on her heels.

"I just have one question for you, why?" mom asked.

I crossed my arms and turned my head.

"Maximum Ride! Tell me!" she screeched.

I ignored her.

"I don't want to do this-"I cut her off, "Do it." I whispered.

She slapped me across the face, yelling, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

I flinched away, got up, and left.

I extended my wings, flying off.

When I turned back, I could see my mom in the doorway, knowing she just told her daughter to leave and never come back.

I zoomed off, still on my robe and slippers.

I sat at the diner's counter, stabbing my pancake with my fork.

"Sweetie, you want some more coke?" the waitress asked me, her southern accent hurting my brain.

"No thank you." I said.

She looked me over, "Do you need some clothes, hun?"

"What?" I looked at her.

She jabbed her finger towards my chest.

I looked down and remembered I was naked in my robe.

"Do you have any?" I wondered.

"Of course, just come with me." She led me to the back of the diner, where a really nice bathroom with a shower was.

"Just take a shower, sweetie, I'll lay you out some clothes." The lady purred.

I quickly washed my body and put on the polka dotted dress laid out for me.

Once I walked back out, the diner was full of people.

"How much for my breakfast?" I asked the waitress.

"Don't worry 'bout it hun, just get out of here before my boss comes." She smiled with her yellow teeth and pushed me outside, "And have a nice fly, sweetie."

Stunned, I looked back at her, but she was gone.

I yawned, the familiar surroundings of the hawk caves made me safe and drowsy.

"Max? Are you here?" Fang's voice bounced off the cave walls.

"Fang!" I cried out, running to his shadow.

I hit him head-on, wrapping my arms around him in a big hug.

"Max." he kissed my hair, his arms around my waist.

I cleared my throat and took a step back, "Sorry."

"No prob." Fang gave me one of his rare grins.

"Why don't we go for a swim in the river? You can tell me what happened." Fang said, flying down to the snaking river at the bottom of the canyon.

I floated down beside him.

"Look!" Fang pointed to a small pond that was steaming.

"A spa thingy!" I said.

Fang looked at me, "A spa thingy?"

"Well, I don't know what it's called!" I muttered.

Fang took off his shirt and his shorts, jumping in the spa.

I followed, and then Fang was on me like a Wildman.

I saw a flurry of my polka dot dress being thrown off, and then a very tingling sensation in my vaj-j.

"Fang!" I gasped as he pushed his cock in it.

"I need to Max, really bad." He breathed on my ear.

I didn't say anything as he pushed his cock in and out.

I groaned and felt an orgasm coming on.

"Max, oh god, Max." Fang breathed.

Once he got off me, I was sweating and tired.

"Technically, I never agreed to have you fuck me again." I puffed, laying my head back in the hot water.

"So, you're saying I raped you?" Fang asked, pulling on his boxers.

I nodded and chuckled, "You're officially a raper, my friend."

"You know, we have to go back." Fang said once I was dressed.

"Yeah, to get the flock."

"No, so we don't have to be on the run."

I sighed, "I'm never going back."

"Max-"

I got up and glared at him, "_Never!"_ I hissed.

He crossed his arms, "Fine."

"I want you to get everyone from my mom's house, I'll meet you here." I said.

He got up.

I sighed again and kissed Fang softly, "Please go get the fucking flock." I said, punching him in the gut playfully.

He glared back at me as he flew off.


	6. Chapter 6 The hair brush

Chap.6

I sat on the cave floor, playing with my thumbs softly. I was kind of worried, I didn't want my mom to make a great big deal of me running away. I mean, I'm on the run_ all_ the time, she should've expected it as soon as she started yelling.

Now, I was just waiting for Fang to come back, and hopefully not screw up.

"Max?" someone called softly.

I jumped up, "Angel?" I called.

She ran up and jumped into my arms, "Where have you been? We've been so worry!" she cried.

Nudge came up along with Gasman, giving me big hugs and asking if I was ok.

Fang and Iggy came last, Iggy looked heart-broken, and his eye was swollen shut.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, suppressing my chuckles.

"Because of you upsetting Ms. Martinez, Ella hit me with her brush! Right in the fucking eye!" he yelled.

Gazzy giggled from behind me.

"Iggy, you know we couldn't have stayed." I sighed.

Iggy crossed his arms, "I thought we actually had a good family relationship going. I thought we might actually stay!" he growled.

Fang patted his back, "We all thought that. But you know what happens if we get to close to humans."

"Yeah yeah yeah. We get attached to them and can't leave when the going gets tough." Gasman said, his voice sounding exactly like mine.

I clenched my fists, "You guys. We left. End of discussion." I growled, whipping around and stalking to the back of the cave.

I watched the fire dance around the wood, lighting up the small area of the cave. Everyone was asleep but me and Fang. I was sitting by Angel, while Fang watched Gazzy and Iggy sleep tensely. I didn't look at him because of what happened before he got the flock. I was still embarrassed about it, and I hugged myself.

"Max?" Fang said softly.

"What is it?" I asked, alert.

"No nothing serious. Can we-can we just go for a fly?" He asked, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said, stepping over Angel, I jumped into the air and snapped out my wings. Fang followed softly. I steered us to the hot spring we found, landing a few minutes later, I waited for Fang.

"Why'd you choose here to go?" Fang asked smugly, smirking.

"Because it's nice." I snapped, blushing fiercely.

"Or is it something more?" he asked, moving towards me.

I put my hands out, making pretend gagging noises, "God no. You can't do sexy right, so don't even try." I joked.

He scowled and put up his fists, "Wanna make something 'bout it Maxie?"

"Definitely." I said, pushing him away.

He smiled evilly, he tackled me, sending us both into the water.

I kicked him in the stomach, my shirt plastered to my slender body.

He held his stomach, but brought up his foot and hit me squarely in the jaw, send me backwards. I got a mouthful of water and the tinge of blood hit my lips.

"Oh hell no!" I laughed, wiping the blood from my lip and punching him in the chest. Then I brought my leg up into his groin.

He landed one more punch before grabbing his balls and groaning.

I put my foot on his throat, "Give up?"

"That wasn't fair. You cheated." He squeaked.

"There's no rules in street fighting Fang." I grinned and helped him up.

"You're good kid." He chuckled and playfully punched my shoulder.

"Are your balls ok?" I asked, amused.

"They ache slightly, but I'll be ok." He said, shifting his weight to his right leg.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, kissing him on the lips tenderly.

"I'm sorry for getting you all wet." He said, pulling my shirt out slightly, then letting it fall back.

"Well, why don't we stay here for the night? Get dry and go back to get the flock and ditch this joint?" I offered.

He gave me one of his rare gins, "Sounds great."


	7. Chapter 7 Choney Loves Chachee?

Chap. 7 I hugged my knees to my chest, the fire crackling.  
>Fang sat across from me, staring off into the fire.<br>I looked at my clothes sitting on a rock beside me, they were still damp, I could put them on if I wanted.  
>But I didn't want too.<br>I was in my underwear and bra, and Fang was in his boxers. The fire illuminated his pale skin and sent me into a slight trance.  
>I noticed him shift a little and I looked up at his face. His black eyes were emotionless, except I could see past it and I could tell how he felt. I saw the slight luster burning through his eyes as he stared at me.<br>I coughed and Fang looked down at his hand on his own knee.  
>"Did you get to see Iggy when he was hit with that hairbrush?" I asked, trying to break the ice.<br>Fang didn't look up, but I could tell he had a slightly amused expression, "Yes. It was really funny. Ella was red as a cherry,  
>and she kept saying that he was a bastard."<br>I chuckled and looked down, closing my eyes and thinking.  
>While I was lost in thought, I didn't hear Fang get up and sit beside me.<br>I jumped halfway out of my skin when his side brushed against mine.  
>"God damn you scared me." I rasped.<br>He slid closer and wrapped his arm around me, "Sorry, Max." he whispered into my ear, which sent shivers coursing through me.  
>Electricity crackled around us as he stared at my cheek.<br>I turned to him and stared deep into his eyes, "Fang." I breathed.  
>He was inches away and watching me closely.<br>"Max?"  
>"I...I love you." I whispered.<br>I felt him freeze, like this was the biggest surprise of the day.  
>"Max...I love you too."<br>Hope surged through me and I bit my lip.  
>Fang licked his lips and slowly pressed his lips to mine. It was short and his hands lingered on my hips.<br>"Aww...isn't that sweet? Choney loves Chachee." someone said from behind us.  
>I quickly jumped up, my eyes burning and my adrenaline kicking in.<br>It was Ari. Maybe just him, because I couldn't see anyone else.  
>"Get the fuck out of here." I hissed, trying to slap him.<br>He ducked smoothly and smiled, "Oh, don't be that way, Maxie. I just wanted to visit my old friends."  
>"More like coming to see your owners, doggie." I retorted.<br>Ari snapped his fingers and an eraser flicked Fang in the back of the head, then the eraser disappeared.  
>Fang quickly turned around, "I'll handle this, Max. Kick Ari's ass, ok?"<br>I nodded and Fang ran off.  
>I lunged for Ari immediately, but he held me back with his hand.<br>"Max, quit it. I came here for a reason, so just listen, ok?"  
>I slowed down a bit, "This better be good."<br>He stepped into the light and I gasped, my heart dropping out of my butt. 


	8. Chapter 8 He's normal!

Chap.8

"No. No. This can't be right!" I whispered, watching Ari.

His face looked normal, like, not eraser morphed. He looked like an older version of the kid I left back at the School years ago.

He looked like a 18 year old. Just like me.

"Max. It's true. I look normal again, don't I?" he asked, his voice even sounded normal.

I won't hurt you. I'm human." Ari whispered.

I blinked and touched his face gently with my fingertips.

Soft skin. Real. It was real.

I gasped and pulled back, "You're actually human?"

He nodded and brought his hand to my face.

I recoiled slightly, but let his fingertips brush against my skin.

"And why did you come here?" I asked.

"I thought you might love me if you saw me looking normal." He said, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"But if you're human…." I said.

"So you're considering being with me?"

"I never said that!" I gasped.

He looked at me, "But you did say-"

"I said 'But if you're human..' and you didn't let me finish. I was going to tell you that we can't be together, because you don't have wings and I can't settle down. I'm on the run because of—certain reasons."

Ari's face darkened, "No matter what I do, you will never accept me, will you Max? Even if I got wings, you all would still shun me out like I'm not like you! I was always _like_ you! I was _bette_r than you!" he screamed, his face twisting up with rage.

I pulled back away from him, "You can't hurt me. You said you couldn't."

"I said I wouldn't. Never said I couldn't." he brought his hands out and claws retracted from his knuckles.

He was like an 18 year old wolverine.

"Fang! Up and away!" I called, looking at Ari one more time and taking off.

"I will get you one day Max! Don't underestimate the things that I will do!"

"There's a fire starting in my heart!" I called Adele's lyrics back to him, soaring into the sky.

Fang reached up beside me, "How'd it go with Ari?"

"Well, he's-" I stopped short and looked forward. "He's still an ass and a big shitlord." I sighed finally.

Fang grinned and landed on the edge of the cave. I landed beside him.

The sun was just peaking through the clouds.

"Good morning everyone! Get up! We've got a big day of flying ahead of us." I yelled, knocking on the side of the cave.

Nudge was up first, asking a lot f questions.

"Where are we going? Will it be warm? I hate it when it's cold. My hair goes all poofy. Do you like the cold, Max? I bet you do because it helps fly. Can we get some burgers? No wait, I want eggs! What do you want Angel?" She trotted off in Angel's direction.

"Everyone! We're going to breakfast! Then we're heading to Iowa!"


End file.
